


De vuelta a mi

by RecklessanAA4



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Happy family ending, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt Mention, Unwanted Pregnancy, nozoeli is endgame
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessanAA4/pseuds/RecklessanAA4
Summary: Después de siete años de que Nozomi se fuera de la vida de Eli sin darle una explicación se vuelven a encontrar, pero ¿luchará Eli por el amor que siente o dejará a Nozomi para siempre?
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Toujou Nozomi/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. El reencuentro

Estábamos Maki, Nico, Rin, Umi, Kotori, Hanayo y Honoka en una reunión en un restaurante de la ciudad ya que se cumplían 7 años de la separación de muse cuando la vi.

Estaba con la mirada un poco perdida, algo cansada pero igual de hermosa como el último día que la vi.

Nozomi y yo habíamos terminamos 1 año y medio luego de graduarnos. Honestamente aun no entiendo qué nos pasó, todas nos veían como una pareja con una relación muy fuerte como si hubiésemos nacido para estar juntas, a veces bromeábamos con nuestra boda y que Kotori iba a hacer nuestros vestidos, que Nico y Umi iban a ser nuestras damas de honor y que tendríamos varios hijos. Un día solamente Nozomi se despidió de mi y se fue para siempre.

Recuerdo que entré en un cuadro de depresión terrible, tuve dos intentos de suicidio, pase por una adición al alcohol que gracias a mis amigas estoy saliendo, se podría decir que desde que termine con Nozomi recién estoy empezando a superarla.  
Pero es lo que pasa cuando el amor de tu vida se va de tu lado, ¿creo?

Nozomi no me vio cuando sali del restaurante, ni como mis amigas me agarraban para que no la vaya a ver, jej casi le rompo el brazo a Umi porque estaba siendo incomprensible conmigo. Solo quería saludar a Nozomi.

Tampoco me vio cuando la abracé por detrás, tal vez la asuste un poco, después que se viró me abrazo como nunca y temblaba un poco.

Saco una libreta y me anoto su número junto con unas de palabras y me comenzó a decir la perdone mientras lloraba, no entendía lo que pasaba. 

Le quise preguntar que le pasaba y que si quería entrar a saludar a las chicas pero una niña se nos acercó.

Tenía los ojos verdes y me recordaba a Nozomi pero tenía el cabello castaño oscuro. 

-Mami Vamonos. Dijo La Niña

Por un momento me sentí desorientada y confundida, sentí una punzada en el pecho que me atravesó el alma.

Por la expresión de Nozomi pude ver que noto mi reacción.

Detrás de la pequeña llego un hombre un tanto mayor que las dos, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro.

-¿Bueno y quien es esta jovencita mi vida?, ¿amiga tuya? Pregunto el.

-e-eh? Si es... una vieja amiga del colegio. Dijo Nozomi tratando de que no se escuchara su voz entrecortada por el llanto.

-Es un gusto mi nombre es Hitoshi Tsuki, esposo de Nozomi. 

Me estrechó la mano y veía la cara de Nozomi con una expresión de desesperacion y ansiedad, si no la conociera tan bien diría que tiene miedo, ¿Pero miedo de que?

-Eli Ayase, el gusto el mío, me contuve las ganas de romperle la mano por la pequeña presente.

-¡y yo me llamo Akane! Dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

Me sorprendí cuando dijo su nombre, sentí por alguna razón nostalgia. Akane era el nombre que Nozomi y yo habíamos elegido para nuestra primera hija cuando aún éramos novias.

-Elichi ... mencionaste algo de las chicas nosotros ya nos vamos así que ya entra te han de estar esperando. Adiós 

-Si es verdad adiós. Dijo el 

-adioss. Me dijo Akane

-Nozo... mi, fue lo único que dije mientras la vi subiéndose a su auto.

Fue antes de que cerrara la puerta cuando volteó a verme y me dio una sonrisa triste.

Cuando se fue mire la nota que me dio.

09XXXXXX45  
Llámame a las 5 pm en punto por favor.


	2. Confrontaciones

Regrese al restaurante un poco confundida y algo ilusionada.

-Espero que no te estés ilusionando con esto. Dijo Umi. No queremos que te vuelvas a lastimar, además... ella... tiene familia ahora, no sería muy bueno meterse en eso.

-¡No Umi, no entiendes!, yo vi su cara, algo le pasa, creo que algo ocurre con el, algo le hizo ese bastardo.

-Bueno aparte de hacerle una hija... Dijo sarcásticamente Nico.

-¡Nico! Dijeron todas menos yo que trataba de contenerme las lágrimas.

-No se que les ocurre, se suponía que éramos todas amigas de Nozomi. Muy aparte de todo el daño que me causó, es alguien a quien aprecio mucho y no voy a dejarla sola, no cuando la siento de esa manera.

-Tranquilízate Eli, Nozomi nos dejo muy claro a todas que a ella nunca le importarste o que le importamos en algún momento. Se fue y no nos dio motivos de nada, te rompió el corazón, se casó e incluso tuvo una hija, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de entrar a saludar a las que fuimos compañeras de grupo Idol. Una amiga no haría eso. Dijo Maki.

La agarre a Maki de la camisa. -Nunca vuelvas a hablar de Nozomi de esa manera.

-¿Por que no mejor nos cuentas que fue lo que viste en Nozomi para creer que algo le pasa?. Dijo Hanayo tratando de hacer que me tranquilice.

Le solté la camisa a Maki y me senté, algunos de los otros clientes del restaurante nos quedaron mirando por el escándalo.

-Les contaré, miren cuando la vi a Nozomi ella estaba con una mirada de alivio y desesperación, como si hubiese sido un alivio verme, me abrazo y se puso a llorar y me decía que la perdonara.

-Bueno por lo menos se disculpó. Dijo Nico.

-cállate deja que termine. La calló Maki.

Cuando llego ese tipo... Nozomi... la sentí tensa, se separó de mi enseguida y tenía una expresión de miedo, al parecer el no me reconoció o algo, así que Nozomi no le ha contado nada de mi, ni ha visto una fotografía mía. Lo cual es algo bueno así puedo saber que ocurre sin que sospeche que fui su exnovia.

-Ah si y me dio este papel con su número de teléfono.

Le mostré el papel a las chicas y notaron la caligrafía movida como si hubiese escrito la nota temblando, ya que todas conocíamos la legible y cursiva escritura de Nozomi.

-vaya, esto me está dando algo de miedo, ¿y si ese tipo la tiene secuestrada o algo? Dijo Honoka con una sincera preocupación.

-¿Como era el... ya sabes su esposo? Dijo Kotori un poco nerviosa por mencionar lo que era para Nozomi.  
-hmp como un total inútil, se veía mayor a nosotras como 40 o algo así además tenía esa sonrisa idiota en su cara todo el tiempo. Dije molesta.

-Mira Eli no te voy a negar que me parece curioso lo que sucede, pero ¿ y si es por otra razón o por algo del momento? Me dijo Umi.

-Miren solo les conté lo que pasó, no les pedí consejos ni me van a detener, porque ya decidí lo que voy a hacer.

\- Además me pidió que la llamara, se que ahí me contara todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty fanfic que me inspire de una imagen. Tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible!


End file.
